silica_sinterfandomcom-20200214-history
Magnetite - Series 1
Magnetite is a Gem and, along with Claraite, the first component of Silica Sinter. Magnetite met her soon-to-be lover and life companion Claraite during a colonization task. Upon falling in love and confessing their feelings to one another, they hugged tighly and fused. They bonded over time and eventually defected from Homeworld, starting a spiral of events that would later result in the formation of Silica Sinter. Appearance TBA Personality Nothing is known about Magnetite's personality yet. History A promising sight for White Diamond's newest colony, but organic life has been discovered inhabiting, so as a result, a researcher and a bounty hunter were sent to deal with the issue. Little did they know, this would start a long spiral of events lasting for years to come. Claraite, a Homeworld researcher, and Magnetite, a bounty hunter and warrior tasked with clearing organic life, were sent to the colony to research and stop any invasive organic life delaying colonization. They ended up meeting one another in the colonization process. They bonded with one another over time, becoming close friends, and eventually confessed their feelings for one another and hugged tightly. Then, something happened, something they could've never expected: seconds after it ended, they felt like, momentarily, they had become one new being. Soon, on a research and extermination mission, Magnetite was reduced to her gemstone by an alien creature on the planet, Claraite rushed her gem to a cave and hid out there until Magnetite reformed. Once it occurred, they embraced one another and it happened again. This time, in the reflective wall of the cave, they got a glimpse of what they'd become, before the new state of being once again ended. Over time they continued to bond further, Magnetite, being a master with her hatchet, eventually teaching Claraite to summon her gem weapon, which turned out to be a small pocket knife. Soon they attempted to purposefully test out the experience they'd gone through several times, it took a few tries but it happened, they were something new again, and her name was Chatkalite. Their commander, a Masasi Garnet, entered the room of the spire they were in, and saw the sight in front of her, she drew her spear to fight these Gems who disgusted her. In a fight or flight moment Chatkalite drew Magnetite's hatchet and countered the attack, then drew Claraite's pocket knife and crossed the weapons almost instinctively, she was now wielding a Dane axe, a weapon of her own. She quickly countered her attacker and reduced her to the gemstone, but it wouldn't be long before more Elite Gems heard the sounds coming from the area, so they got out fast and escaped to the wilds left of the planet. Chatkalite stayed here for a while, before eventually sneaking into a Homeworld base and hijacking an elite ship, which she used to escape to space. From this time forth, Chatkalite goes on to fuse with many Gems up to the point where she becomes Silica Sinter. Abilities Magnetite possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusion Gems Main article: Silica Sinter Doc Unique Abilities * Shadow Mimicry: Magnetite can transform into shadows. * Enhanced Strength: Due to being a bounty hunter, Magnetite is stronger than a regular Gem. * Hatchet Summoning: Magnetite, as a skilled warrior, can summon and aptly wield a hatchet. Gemology Gemstone Information * Magnetite is also known as Magnetic Hematite or Lodestone. * Magnetite is magnetic and has powerful positive-negative polarity. * It attracts and repels, energizes and sedates. It acts as a grounding stone. * Magnetite temporarily aligns the chakras, the subtle and etheric bodies. * It aids telepathy, meditation, and visualization. ** Magnetite provides stability, balancing the intellect with the emotions. ** It brings a balanced perspective and trust in your own intuition. Magnetite attracts love, commitment, and loyalty. * It alleviates negativity such as fear, anger, and grief, and brings positive qualities such as tenacity and endurance. * Magnetite is anti-inflammatory, relieves muscle aches and pains, and is beneficial for asthma, blood and the circulatory system, skin, and hair. It stimulates sluggish organs and sedates overactive ones. * Magnetite provides healing energy necessary for recovery. Gemstone Category:Magnetites Category:Gems Category:Series 1